When Potter met Potter
by Flamepaw
Summary: This is not average Harry meets James story, NO WAY! Alice and Frank join the ride as Lily and the Marauders are forced into the future. Now Voldie's back and Harry and the DA must fight again with the Marauders help! :D Takes place after book 7. L/J A/F
1. In which the Moon acts like a cat

Summary

Summary

Alice, Lily and the Marauders are forced into the future by Voldemort's plan where they meet their sons. Now they must help the trio and the rest of the DA defeat Voldemort again and win back the school. Takes place after book seven. I tried to be as close to the books as I could. J/L, A/F

* * *

_Voldemort was tired of waiting. He was already becoming more powerful by the minute, but that was not enough. He wanted be powerful now. If only he could fast forward all this waiting and…. That was it! He would fast forward fast! Why not? He had done things far more amazing than warp time. And why shouldn't he? He knew that was going to succeed, Dumbledore hasn't even gotten in his way yet. Yes, he decided to himself, he would do. The only question now was how far should he go…._

* * *

**Meanwhile, miles away in the safe castle of Hogwarts, Lily and Marauders were finishing their last first day of school.**

* * *

"It is sad," Lily told her best friend Alice as they walked out of Potions, "Never again will we have a first day of school."

Alice sighed, "I know. I wish there were some way we could go back to our first year. Everything was so simple back then."

"Are you crazy?" James shouted behind them. He has been following them out of the classroom with the rest of the Marauders. It's not James fault if he couldn't resist the voice of his true love. "I can't wait to get of here!"

"I'm with you, Prongs," Sirius agreed, "No more McGonagall yelling at us, no more homework, no more McGonagall, no more detentions, no McGonagall…"

"No more pranks." Remus added.

"Are you loony, Moony?" James replied. "There will always pranks. Shut up Wormtail, it wasn't that funny." Peter who was laughing at the rhyming words closed his mouth embarrassedly.

"Well if you are quite done being so rude and interrupting us, Alice and I have studying to do." Lily turned on a dime and marched off in the opposite direction of them.

"Bye boys!" Alice called back to them.

"Hush Alice, don't encourage them," hissed Lily.

"Studying, why would they need to study? It's the first day of school, crying out loud!" said a frustrated James. But the Marauders knew better than to tell Prongs that Lily was just trying to get away from him.

* * *

The rest of the day passed with nothing very special happening. James asked Lily out and she rejected him by hitting in the head with a book. Frank Longbottom said, "Goodnight," to Alice, who fainted and had to be dragged to her room by Lily. Remus finished his homework as Peter started his and Sirius got nothing done except for a not well thought out prank involving peanut butter, feathers and Snivellus's shampoo.

The common room slowly empty of tired Gryffindors and those who had left their homework to the last second. And that was when Voldemort's plan began to work.

The rooms began to shake. Books flew off their shelves. Student woke from their dreams of massages to an earthquake-like event.

Professor Dumbledore's voice echoed through the rooms, "Quickly and calmly move yourselves to the Great Hall, Prefects and Heads please help them."

Lily jumped out of her shaking bed; she had trouble standing up with moving floor. As Head girl it was her job to make sure everyone got out safety. Alice, who also a prefect, was already helping the rest of their roommates out of their beds.

"I will help them, you get the rest of the rooms," Alice shouted over the noise of falling objects.

"Please keep moving! Everything is going to be alright! Keep calm!" Lily shouted to the Gryffindors in the common room. She was able to get them out of their beds fast enough, but the common room door was too small to let them out as fast as Lily wanted. James and Remus were passing out pillows to protect people's head from the cascading items. As Lily made her was to her fellow Head and prefect she shout, "That's very clever Potter."

"It happens once in while," James smiled at her.

Once the common room was empty, Lily, James, Alice, Remus and Sirius, who stayed behind to help, started to head towards the Great Hall. The Great Hall was full of worried student. The shaking had died down to a rumble. Together they took seats at the end of the Gryffindor table. They watched as the teachers gathered together at the head table, Dumbledore's purple sleeping hat stuck out among the group.

"What's going on?" Sirius finally said, breaking the silence.

"I'm not sure," Lily sounded uneasy, she wasn't used to not knowing anything.

"There you guys are!" Peter shouted walking into the hall with Frank Longbottom, "We got lost in a crowd of Hufflepuffs walking down."

Alice blushed as Frank sat down next to her, but before anything else happen the room went quiet as the rumble came to a complete deadly stop.

The ceiling's sky began to move quickly the sun travel over and over the sky again. The moon followed like cat chasing a mouse, Over and Over. A Ravenclaw threw up from watching. Days passed, nights passed, days, months, and years even! Teachers and student watched in amazement as they were thrown into the future. The Great Hall became to transform, walls collapsed, and pieces from the ceiling disappeared reveling real sky. The main door become more rustic looking with deep scars and dents in it. The floor became less shiny, covered in scratches and stains. Suddenly it stopped.

The morning sun was just rising above the Forbidden Forest. Orange and yellow light shimmered as it reflected off the Lake into the Great Hall. The students were blinded by the light as it poured into every last dark corner. Everything was still.

Alice gave a loud gulped awakening the people back into life.

"What just happen" Frank whispered for fear to speak any louder.

No answered him because no one knew. Even the teachers, who had been so alert before, were as still of statues.

* * *

In the first hour, Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall had left the Hall after telling everyone not to leave the Hall. Some student went back to sleep while the majority slowly began to whisper.

About two hours after the Professors had left; food appeared on the golden plated of the table.

"Finally," Sirius yelped jumping towards the food. The other soon followed but Sirius ate more than all of them combined.

"How can eat at time like this?" Remus whispered

"Easy, I'm hungry," Sirius barked.

"Quiet Sirius," James hissed and went back to staring at Lily. This was a new record from then to be in the same room for so long without a fight, James took this as a good sign.

Another two hours went by and the student became restless.

"That's it! I'm leaving," said Sirius just loud enough for their group to hear, "If I have to wait here any longer I will crack!"

"What? You can't leave Professor…" Lily began.

"I don't care! Who's with me?" Sirius looked around.

"And how do plan to get out with the other teachers watching us?" Remus asked pointing with his head toward Professor Spout and Professor Flitwick patrolling the students.

"Easy, a little dung bomb in that corner over there and we slip of to the Trophy Room." Sirius smiled at his brilliant plan.

"What's in the Trophy Room?" Alice asked.

"A secret passage, leading to the third corridor," Peter answered.

"Dumbledore told us not to leave! I think seeing that we don't know what's going on it would be unsafe to go wandering off," Lily hissed.

"Yea Padfoot, why don't just stick around a bit longer," James looked proudly at Lily who just looked away.

"You just said that to get with Lily," Sirius hissed in James ear. James just shrugged in reply.

* * *

They sat in silence for hour. Sirius started to roll a salt shaker back and forth on the table creating a very annoying noise. Alice and Frank played eye tagged other each, looking away as soon as one of them notice them staring. Lily began to braid her long red hair as James looked on and Remus and Peter played their hundredth game of slap.

A strange man dressed in a suit walked into the Great Hall. He walked with a sense of purpose down the hall, dodging student as he went. The bored student quickly took focus.

"Excuse me," said Professor Spout, "Who are you?"

"My name is not important; I'm from the Ministry of Magic. Dumbledore sent me to take a few students with me. He also asked me to take all the teachers with me to meet him." The man spoke.

"All of us?" Flitwick questioned, "But who will watch the students?"

"There will be two officers from the Ministry outside the door. Now, if you don't mind I have a job I must complete." He spoke to the whole Hall now, "If I call your name come up here and make a neat line. Bellatrix Black, Narcissa Black…" Avery was called as well as Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, the two Carrows, Snape, Wilks as well as four Ravenclaws and two Hufflepuffs. "And finally Peter Pettigrew please come up here," the man finshed.

Peter was in shock. As he walk toward the man he whispered, "Help me!" to his fellow Marauders.

"Now follow me!" the man marched out of the hall leading the group of teachers and called students with him. Wormtail followed last behind the two Hufflepuff look helplessly at them.

"That's it we have to do something," said James turning back to them, "Something fishy is going on here."

"Finally!" Sirius shout, no one could hear them because the all the student had began to talk once the door closed.

"I'm in," said Frank to their surprised.

"Oh, then I am in too," squeed Alice. She looked willingly at Lily with puppy eyes.

"Fine," sighed Lily, "But just because I don't want to be left alone to answer all the questions when that find out you are missing."

"Excellent," cried James, "Now on with Sirius's plan!"

(A/N) I really hoped you liked the first chapter. Please tell me if you find any errors or can help me with my writing style. Please review.

You reviewingMe HappyMe writingQuicker chaptersYou Happy

SQUEE! We are all happy, it's a win-win situation so please do. :D


	2. In which two Hufflepuffs are confused

I would now like to thank those you did review :D Black Dragin and Jokegirl. Yea you!

* * *

It turns out the dung bomb was not necessary, the student were to distracted by discussing the appearance the strange Ministry Man to notice six students slip into the Trophy  
Room.

"What now?" smile Alice, her hands silently clapped together in her excitement of breaking her first rule.

"Now you get off the secret door," Sirius replied.

"Oh!" Alice jumped back off the square outlined on the floor, bouncing into Frank causing her to blush.

Sirius sat down on the floor near by where Alice once stood. The Turquoise square was embellished with the Hogwarts' crest. His fingers slowly dig underneath the square lifting it revealing a stone staircase.

"Ladies first," James smiled stepping aside.

Lily gave him a suspicious look but headed down the stairs with Alice.

"You're going over board mate, Sirius said while rolling his eyes. Frank and Remus followed the girls down.

"What ever it takes, Padfoots," James replied following Sirius down, "What ever it takes."

Sirius sighed as replaced the square in place.

"Wow it is dark in here," Alice squealed, "Does anyone have a wand?"

"You mean you do not have yours?" Lily puzzled, "Oh crickets I left mine by my bed, I was just it such a hurry."

"Well lucky for you Lily, I have…" said James through his empty, "Um Padfoot do you have your wand?"

"You were saying Potter?" snickered Lily.

"Nope, what about you Frankie?" Sirius answered.

"I must have left mine before also, and don't call me Frankie," replied Frank.

Suddenly a little light shown in the darkness, "It seems like I am the only with wand," said Remus.

"Oh good old Moony," James said happily, "Lead the way."

Although they had wand, the light was only able to light a few inches.

"Someone is touching me!" Screamed Lily.

"Hey who's touching my girl," shouted James.

"Your girl?" Lily shouted.

"Lily, where are you?" Alice asked, "Maybe it's me."

"No, that's me Alice," answered Frank.

"Sorry," squeaked Alice.

"Will you guys stop touching each other," Remus howled, "Oh Sirius grow up"

"Sorry Moony, you said it," Sirius answered.

"There is light up a head," said Alice, "That must the exit!"

"No really?" teased Sirius.

"Thank goodness!" cried Lily.

The light was coming from behind a painting; they climbed out of the passage and looked around. But before they got the chance to say anything, two Hufflepuffs came walking up to them.

"Hey Harry!" said the blond hair boy one, "Wait a second, you're not Harry." Then he and the blond hair pigtail girl raised there wands.

"What do you think you are doing?" Lily sounded insulted, "I'm Head girl you can't do this."

"What?" the girl looked confused, "No your not, Hermione is."

"Who's Hermy-what is it?" Sirius asked.

"Forget it, who are you?" said the boy, they still haven't lowered their wands.

"The Marauders of course," Sirius replied, "Oh and this is Lily, Alice Frankie."

"Just Frank," Frank whispered.

"The Marauders? Is this joke?" said the girl.

"No for once this isn't," said Remus, "Who are you?"

"Um Ernie Macmillan and this is Hannah Abbott," said the boy, "I think we should go find Harry, Hannah."

Hannah nodded with large eyes staring at them.

"You wait here," ordered Ernie.

"What? No Hufflepuff is going to tell us what to do," grumbled Sirius.

The Hufflepuffs looked insulted. "Ernie it isn't really safe for anyone to stand in the hall anyways, we should take them to Harry. He will know what to do."

"Who's Harry?" asked James.

"What? You mean you don't know?" Ernie questioned.

"Of course they don't Ernie! Don't be so thick. Don't you see who they are! This is why_ He's back_," Hannah whispered the last words.

"Who's back?" Lily pressed, "What going on?"

"Um, I don't we should tell you right now. Oh Ernie, we really should get back now we have been here too long," Hannah exclaimed, "Please follow us."

"Oh come on guys we have nothing else." Remus proposed as he started to follow Ernie and Hannah down the hall while the rest of them followed.

"Yes we do, we need to go to the Gryffindor common and get our want," answered James.

"You don't have your wands?" asked Ernie looking around corner, "It's clear, come on."

"No we forgot them when the earthquake started," replied Frank.

"What earthquake?" puzzled Hannah.

"Um the huge one we had this morning duh!" replied Sirius.

"There was no earthquake this morning… oh wait maybe where you came from there was one," said Ernie.

"What do you mean where we can from?" asked Lily.

"Ok now don't freak out, but…" Ernie looked towards Hannah, "We think somehow your world and our world combined."

"WHAT?" They said in unison.

"What he means," Hannah said trying to clear things up, "You're in the future."

"That's impossible," replied Remus.

"Prove it," said James.

"How?" asked Ernie, "Oh we don't time for time. Hannah why don't you tell them we are on our way and to send someone up to the Gryffindor Common room to fetch their wand."

"That would very kind of you," said Alice.

Hannah nodded and swished her wand, "_Expecto Patronum!"_

A white bear flew from her wand and hopped down the hall, out of sight.

"But, that's very advance magic! How can you that?" exclaimed Lily.

"Not now," hissed Ernie, "We're almost there."

As they were walking they notice something was wrong. Suits of armor were missing from their corners, stature laid in pieces on the ground. It looked as if someone had started clean up, but the castle was still in ruins.

"What happen?" asked Remus, "Is this from the earthquake?"

"No, we'll explain everything later," Hannah said quietly.

They walked up a few stair cases and down a few halls, until they got to the seventh floor. They stopped opposite to a tapestry showing Barnabas the Barmy trying to teach trolls to dance the ballet. Ernie walked back forth in front of the blank wall three times, focusing very hard on something. Then to everyone's amazement, but Hannah and Ernie's, a grand door appeared.

"Welcome to the Headquarters of the Dumbledore's Army," Hannah smiled leading them into the filled room.


	3. In which Hermione is flustered

Thanks for all that reviewed and those you put alerts on this story (I see you!). Squee! Sorry about all the Hufflepuffs last chapter, I'm Hufflepuff. Please, please, please review! I will try to update once a day, maybe more like I did yesterday.

* * *

"Ernie! Hannah! What are you doing?" A bushy hair girl charged at them, "Are you crazy if anything happens the whole time line could be destroyed!"

"Relax Hermione, they know nothing," replied a calm Hannah.

"So you're the Head Girl," said Lily.

"Except that," added Ernie, "And the fact that they are in future."

"WHAT?" yelled Hermione.

"Calm down Hermione. Don't get your wand in a knot," said a tall red hair boy.

"CALM DOWN! Don't you dare tell me to calm down Ronald Weasley! Our lives could be at sake. Oh crickets it's the third year all over again." Hermione shouted waving her arms.

"You got your message didn't you?" Implored Hannah.

"Of course we did," answered Ron, "We sent Dean and Lavender to get your wands for you. They should still be there, shouldn't they?"

"Oh are you guys going to listen to me now? Why earth would Hermy know anything? You never listen to me before!" Hermione sighed, "Well they should be according to Merlin's Time Traveling Law number six hundred…"

"Good," interrupted Ron, "Now what are we going to do when Harry shows up?"

"Where is Harry?" asked Hannah.

"Off with Neville trying to find out where all the teachers went. I mean how they could leave us at a time like this and now we have to deal with this. What is Harry going to say about this?" Hermione ranted.

"Who is Harry?" asked James.

"NO, no, no, no and no! No one answers that!" yelled Hermione.

"We know Hermione. We're not that stupid." Sighed Ron.

"Oh really Ronald? I not so sure after all this; with these two idiots running around telling about the future!" raved Hermione.

"Hey!" said Ernie and Hannah.

"Um excuse me," muttered Alice, "We know where the teachers went."

"You do?" Cried Hermione.

"Oh yea, we were in the Great Hall with the rest of the school when suddenly this man walked in and told all the teachers that Dumbledore needed," replied Lily.

"And they took some students with them," Remus added, "They took Wormtail too."

"What did the man look like?" asked Hermione.

"Um big, blond? He had a scar on his face," Frank remembered.

"Oh dear," responded Hermione, "Well that changes everything." She pulled out her wand, "_Expecto Patronum", _a sliver fog appeared and disappeared_, "Expecto Patronum"_ she tired again but nothing happened. "Oh Ron you do it, I am just too flustered to do it right now!"

"Flustered? Huffed Ron, "Fine, _Expecto Patronum!" _A sliver dog appeared and ran through the wall.

"Good now that is done…," fussed Hermione, "Who are you?" She stopped in front of Alice and Frank.

"Um my name is Frank and this is Alice."

"Frank? Alice? As in Longbottem?" Hermione stopped.

"Um yea, I'm Frank Longbottem."

"Oh dear," sighed Hermione.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, nothing," replied Hermione, "Don't think about it. Why don't you guys just sit over there and don't do anything!"

They went and sat down on the couch Hermione was pointing at.

"Wow, she's nice," voiced James.

"Yea she reminds me someone," Sirius said staring at Lily.

"What? Me? No way, she's much more uptight," replied Lily, "Right Alice?"

"What? Huh? Sure," Alice mumbled.

"Alice what's up?" Lily asked

"Oh it's just she didn't know Frank or I but she seemed to recognized you four."

"That is strange," added Frank, "But she did know my last name."

Ernie and Hannah had gone to join a group of Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and Gryffindors on the opposite side of the room. They kept staring at them so Sirius yelled, "Take a picture it will last longer," to make them stop.

"Dumbledore's Army?" inquired Lily, "You don't think they are an actually army do you? I mean there just kids."

"Kids? They look our age to me," replied Frank.

"Do you think our kids are here?" asked Alice out of the blue.

"What?" They shouted.

"I mean we are in the future and they do seem to know us somehow, maybe they are friends with our children," Alice wondered.

"Perhaps, one of them could even be one of our kids," added Frank.

"Now that would way too weird," replied Lily shaking her head.

"Why? Are you afraid to discover that you are married to Prongs, Lily" Sirius joked as James looked away.

"Shut up," snapped Lily.

"Oh testily aren't we?" replied Sirius.

"Padfoot leave her alone," said James.

"Whatever you say Mr.Evans," jested Sirius as James throw a pillow at him.

The door of the room opened causing everyone's eyes to dart towards the door, but they looked away once they saw the dark skin boy and brown hair girl walk in. To the group's surprise they headed to their couch.

"Hi, my name is Dean Thomas and this is Lavender, we found your wands for you." The boy reached out his hand full of wand, allowing them to pick out their own. Both of them stared at them longer than was necessary.

"Thanks, my name is…" Lily started.

"We know who you are," Dean answered.

"How do you know?"

"This is too weird. I'm, like, freaking out," Lavender said to herself as she and Dean went to join the other group.

"Nice to meet you to," Lily grumbled.

Hermione and Ron were standing in the middle the room now. Hermione was using her finger to help guide her as she counted the students.

"Good that's everyone," said Hermione to Ron, "Everyone but Harry and Neville but they should be here soon."

"Who is this Harry anyways," James whispered so only his group could hear.

"I don't now but he sounds as if he runs this group," replied Sirius"

"Quiet everyone, quiet," Hermione shouted over the talking, "Harry and Neville are coming soon but I think we should start anyways…"

But Hermione never finished her sentence for two boys just walked through the door.

* * *

REVIEW! PLEASE! LOVE YOU!


	4. In which Alice says spiffy

Wow, O.o look at all the reviews. Me Happy but want more please, sorry :o)

PadfootLover13- I feel stupid, I don't get :(

Holy Cross Baby- What are you confused about?

Miss Bella Padfoot- I wrote more! :)

Toad321,princesscharmed2008,Jokegirl- Is interesting the word of the day? Is interesting good?

Black Dragin- Hi new best friend! You review alot. I like you, in a non-creepy way LOL. I like to make people laugh so I try to put in some humor here and there. :)

NOW on with the show!

* * *

One of the boys was round shape with brown hair. The other one could have been James's twin, except his emerald eyes and a strange lighting bolt shaped scar. The room went deathly quiet when they entered.

"Harry! Neville," Hermione shrieked.

"Hi to you too Hermione," said Harry, He turned to face the Marauders and the others who were staring in pure shock. "Hello," he said quietly to them, "I will explain everything after I talked to everyone else." He smiled the famous Potter smile, that James had use so many times on Lily, then turned back to the watching crowd. Neville to their surprise, sat down next to Alice.

"I got your message," Harry said to Ron, "They are holding the stun teachers in the Potion classroom…"

"Where's Wormtail?" Interrupted James, the room stared at as if to say, 'How dare in interrupt Harry.'

Harry's smile disappeared when he said, "He's safe, don't worry about him." Harry turned back to the group, "It looks like we are our own."

"So, he's back?" whispered Ernie.

"I'm afraid so," Harry replied to low spirit room, "But it's not as bad as we were used to. It's only the first generation, most his supporters are our age and He's not here yet." That seemed to calm them down a bit.

"So what's the plan Harry?" asked Ron.

"You know, the usual, no plan. Hermione?"

"Well I think we should just watch for now, send some DA members to watch. That way we can alert them using the coins if we need to fight. In the mean time we need to figure out how to the past back into the past. Perhaps something in Dumbledore's office, if only we knew how he did it." Hermione puzzled.

"Sounds good to me," Harry agreed, "Ginny, Luna, can you organize the groups to stand guard?"

"Of course Harry!" said a pretty blond a little to loudly. She and red headed girl began to talk to the group as Harry turn back to Ron and Hermione.

"You two are with me and Neville," Harry nodded towards Neville.

"Harry?" Hermione whispered, "What about them?" She nodded towards the Marauders.

"Well I guess they will just have to come with us."

"What?" shouted Hermione, "But the time line…"

"Don't worry Hermione, they are here already but Neville and I are still here so that means somehow we send them back. It already happen Hermione, nothing we do now will affect the present," replied Harry.

Hermione seemed like she had more to say, but she kept her mouth shut.

"So Harry," Neville mumbled, "Can we tell them?"

Harry looked at Hermione who answered, "I guess so, but…"

"Then my name is Neville Longbottom and I am your son," Neville said standing up and putting out hand waiting for Frank to shake it.

Frank slowly took it and moved it up and down, "Um wow," was all he was able to get out. Once Frank released Neville's hand, Neville jumped and went to hug Alice who began to jump up and down, squealing.

"Oh my god! I marry Frank! SQUEEeee!" Alice screamed, "This is so spiffy!" She let go Neville and together they went and hugged Frank who looked scared, surprised and nauseous at the same time, but he laughed anyways.

The others looked on in shock until Lily said, "Well, you can tell that they are related." They laughed.

"So I guess your Prong's son," Sirius said suddenly and they all quietly stared at Harry.

"Um yea I am," Harry answer quietly.

The three Longbottoms stopped hopping and stared at Harry.

"Well I'm Weasley," Ron announced taking the attention of Harry, "So I'm not related to any of you."

Hermione taking Ron's lead said, "And I'm muggleborn."

"My word, you look exactly like Prongs," said Remus, "except for that scar and your eyes."

"I have my mother's eyes, I know," Harry finished out of pure habit.

"So," Sirius said breaking the silence, "Who is mom?"

Everyone stiffened. James threw a mean look at Sirius as Lily crossed her arms. But Harry could not help glancing quickly at Lily before changing his glaze and that caused chaos. Sirius was laughing. James was cheering. Lily was screaming. Alice was squealing.

The uproar cause Ginny's and Luna's group to look up at them before getting back to work.

Hermione, Ron and Neville looked shocked for some reason.

"All right calm down," Harry smiled, "We got some work to do."

They went quiet but James was still smiling and Lily still looked pissed.

"Wait a second, they're not coming with us are they?" asked Hermione.

"Of course they," replied Harry, "where else will they go?"

"But the time..," Hermione started but stop when Harry looked at her, "fine!" She finished crossing her arms.

"Let's go," Harry said leading the way out of the Headquarters.

"Are we going to Dumble-I mean, Mc- no," Hermione glanced at the pasted students, "the headmaster's office?"

"Of course that's your plan, isn't it?" Harry asked said walking down the hall.

"Well yes," replied Hermione.

"Let's wait here for a second, "Harry stopped and then suddenly said, "_Expecto Patronum!"_

A sliver stag erupted from Harry's wand and pranced out of sight.

"Hey look Prongs, it's you!" Sirius jested, elbowing James in the side.

"Harry, what that was for?" Ron asked.

"Just in case we need help," answered Harry.

Hermione gasped, "But Harry! If someone recognizes your patronus…"

"Its fine Hermione," Harry replied, "No one knows who I am here."

"But Harry, Rowle is here! He tricked the teachers into going with him! If he's here then the other death eaters that escaped could be here too!" Hermione ranted.

"Wait a second," Lily started, "Death eaters? You mean You-know-who's supporters? You-know-who is here?"

"Yes," whispered Harry, "That's who attacking the castle."

"Then the death eaters have Wormtail!" shouted James.

"I told you," Harry began, "Wormtail is safe. In the mean time we have bigger problems to deal with."

"So you expect the Marauders to abandon one of our own?" Snapped James as Sirius and Remus nodded their agreement.

"Of course not," Harry asserted, "But right now he's in no danger right now, I promise you."

"Oh yea," Sirius retorted, "How do you know?"

Harry reached into his pockets and took out an old looking piece of parchment. Taking out his wand, he tapped the parchment and recited, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

As lines and footprints began to appear the Marauders gasped.

"Where did you get that?" Sirius demanded.

"Where do think, Padfoot?" retorted Remus.

"Oh yea," mumbled Sirius.

"See safe?" Harry said pointing at the little dot labeled Peter Pettigrew. Peter was in a unused classroom with the Ravenclaws and the Hufflepuffs that were taken from the Great Hall.

"Well let's go get him," stated James.

Ron grumbled something under his breath.

"What was that?" Sirius demanded.

"Nothing" replied Ron.

"We don't with time right now," answered Harry, "We need to get to Dumbledore's office before Voldemort attacks."

"You said his name!" Lily screeched as the rest gave shuddered.

"Of course he did!" Hermione declared, "Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself!"

"But why would he attack Hogwarts?" Frank asked.

But no one was able to answer that because a loud "Halt!" came from a black cloaked man down the hall.

Da..da..da..DA!

Some inner thoughts next. I have alot planned and I want to finish before school starts again so I will try to update once every day. I can't till you how happy your reviews make me, from the bottom of my heart I thank those who have reviewed and future reviewers. Until next time :D


	5. In which pureblood sleep with themselves

You people make me so happy! But I'm greedy and I want more reviews. I hope you like this chapter, I had alittle trouble writing. The reason I'm calling Dumbledore's office, Dumbledore's office even though he's dead, is because I don't want the Marauders and others to find out about him being dead and all that. It will cause too many questions so for now it's Dumbeldore's office. :D

* * *

"Don't do anything," Harry hissed as he wrapped clear the Marauder's map.

They looked shock at Harry's request but followed it anyways.

Avery, one of the Slytherins called in the Great Hall, was walking along side the large cloaked figure.

"_Tangelo,_" the figure shouted. Thick black vines appeared out of thin air and wrapped themselves around everyone's hands enabling to reach for their wands.

Harry did not even seem surprised by the spell as the rest strangled against the binds.

"Well, well, well," said the figure, "Look what we have here."

Avery laughed at the captured prisoners.

"Shut up Avery," Sirius sneered.

"Oh I see you know my father," said the figure taking off his hood. The man did look surprising like Avery, "Oh look, the whole happy family here."

Avery senior shot a questioning look at his older son, but did not asked anything.

"Well the Dark Lord will be pleased," said Avery junior, "Avery follow me."

Avery senior grabbed the end of the rope attached to everyone's wrists and dragged them along after Avery junior.

Once they had their backs turned, Hermione seized her moment by hissing in Harry's ear, "What are we are doing?"

"I'm working on it," Harry hissed back.

"It wasn't very smart of leaving the room before checking the map."

"You don't think I realized now?" Harry shot an annoyed look at Hermione.

"Sorry, how are we going to get away?"

"I have an idea."

"Quiet!" Avery junior shouted back at them.

They towed them down flights of stairs until they reached the dungeons where the Potion classroom is located.

Avery junior murmured a spell and opened the door where all the teachers were tied to chair by the same dark vines. The professors looked up when they entered.

A beautiful, light blond hair girl closed the door with a slam. She was standing next a boy with similar hair slicked back.

"Narcissa," Sirius sneered acknowledge his cousin.

"Sirius," She acknowledged back.

"Potter," avowed the blond boy.

"Malfoy," Harry contented.

"Alice!" Alice squealed.

"Oh great now that we are all catch up," Avery junior said pushing the group into empty chairs and tying them.

"I should of know you would stoop so slow to marry a Malfoy," Sirius insulted.

"I should know you would never accomplish anything. No wait, I did." Narcissa smiled back.

That sat in silence for a while. The two Malfoys and the Averys walked up and down between the chairs.

Lily could not believe this was happening to her. Just yesterday, well it was yesterday to her, she was worried about the next charms test and now! Now she found out she is going to marry Potter! She rolled her eyes. How can she worked so hard to the best student she could be only to marry the school's biggest troublemaker. Sure he is Head boy this year and he has been acting more mature but that didn't change the past. '_Well I guess it could be,"_ Lily thought in her head. Whenever things got really bad she always thought of things that could of make it worse. It makes her feel better about the situation. But she had to think very hard about what would be worse than married to James Potter. "_Well,"_ she looked over at Sirius who was passing the time by trying to touch his nose with his tongue, "_I could be married to that. At lease James is handsome_", she admitted with a smile of her face.

Nothing was going on in Alice's head, crickets and feathers maybe.

James was out of his mind. He just found out that is going to marry the women of his dreams. He was upset that she was taking so badly. He didn't think that he was that bad. On top of everything else, his son was weird. Sure he was great leader but he got that from him. But there is something strange about him. "_He must get that from his mother."_ James smiled.

Frank was afraid. He did not know how he ended up he but he was here now, if that makes any sense. "_At lease Alice is nice_," he thought to himself, "_But a little crazy."_

"_Almost there,"_ Sirius struggled with him tongue.

"_Great he finally lost it,"_ Remus thought.

"Oh this is pointless," Draco said suddenly, "Why don't you two go see what's taking so long." He said to the Averys.

"You think you can handle them?"

"What because they are so much trouble," Draco rolled his eyes, "Come on it's just Potter and his loser friends."

Avery junior looked around, "Well alright. Send for help if you need it," and he and Avery senior left.

"Finally I thought they would never leave," Narcissa sighed.

She and Draco started untying everyone.

"Here mom, start untying the professors," said Draco.

"Nice show Malfoy," Harry said rubbing his now free wrists.

"Same to you to Potter," replied Draco.

"What?" James jumped up now free, "Why is he helping us?"

"I have a debt I have to pay off," Draco mumbled. Narcissa threw an unnerving look at Draco as she released Professor Dumbledore. "I had to tell her_ everything_ in order to get her to her me," Draco whispered to Harry.

"Oh," Harry replied.

Hermione once free rushed over to Professor Slughorn and hissed something quickly in his ear. He nodded once and slowly got up and followed Hermione into another chamber.

Harry watched her go with a questioning glaze but turn instead to Professor Dumbledore.

"You don't know me sir, but," Harry started.

"On the contrary, my dear boy, I have heard many things about you during this delight full afternoon," he replied.

"Oh then, do you know how to put things back in order?" asked Harry.

"I do not know how to, actually," Dumbledore admitted

"Have a guess then?" Harry smiled.

Dumbledore looked into Harry's eyes and Harry did not look away or blinked, eventually Dumbledore smiled.

"You are an incredible boy."

The Marauders shot confused expressions at one another.

"I do indeed have guess. It is my belief that Voldemort used some kind of item and modified using a pensive."

"So how do we reverse it, sir?"

"It would be my guess, that if someone took that item and placed into a pensive while it had a memory of time that you wish to change back, and then the time line will be fixed."

"It's a book," Draco said suddenly, "He's always carrying around with him now."

"What book?" Harry asked.

"I don't know,I forgot," Draco lied, "Besides we are already even I don't have to tell you anything."

"You little git, we saved you life hundreds of times…" Ron raged.

"Your Lucius's son, aren't you?" said James.

"Um yea. What's it to you?"

"Well, if I know Lucius he wouldn't very please to discover that his son helped a Potter not alone two. And if don't give us the title of that book, one of us might accidentally tell me." James smiled as Draco's face grew white.

"Fine, just don't tell him anything, ok?"

James and Harry nodded.

"It's _Nature's Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy_ , ok?"

"That's an awful book," said Sirius, "why would he use that book for such an important purpose?"

"What's the book about?" asked Remus.

"It's all about purebloods and who's related to whom. I'm afraid to read it. I don't find out that mother and father are actually cousins or something," replied Sirius.

"What?"

"Yea you have to be careful in pureblood circles, you could end up sleeping with yourself."

"Hey Harry, isn't that the book Kreacher gave Hermione?"

"Yea it is."

"Kreacher? You know Kreacher?" Sirius shouted.

"But why would You-know-who be interested in that book?" Ron ignored Sirius's question.

"I guess because it told him about his family," Harry thought, "He was raised as a muggle and he found out about his family in a book. This must be the book."

"He was?" Lily began.

No one answer because Slughorn and Hermione returned. Hermione quickly concealed a small potion bottle in her pocket.

"Hermione we know what to do," said Harry, "we need get Voldemort's _Nature's Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy_ and put it in Dumbledore's pensive with a memory of what the Marauders were doing before the earthquake."

"That's good, at lease we have some experience at fetching Voldemort's items." Hermione replied.

The Marauders, Lily, Alice and Frank gave up trying to get clear answers from them now and accepted Hermione's strange words.

"So where is Voldemort?" Hermione asked.

* * *

I hoped you liked it. Please review. Here I will give you something to review about, what is favorite part so far?

I Love you all! SQUEE!


	6. In which Lily calls James a Prat

_Hi everyone! I had very had time writing this chapter so I hope you like it. I only got four reviews :( So please review this time!_

_If you want something to review about tell me your favorite part or line so far!_

_Love you all!_

__

Voldemort had just arrived at the Hogwarts' gate, he gazed admiring up at the castle he called home.

_Nature's Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy __was tucked security under his arm, his proof that he belonged here. His admiration was soon replaced by frustration, nothing had gone as planned. He was not ruler of the world, he was not ruler of Britain, and he wasn't even in power at all. He was defeated, they told him, by a little boy, Harry Potter, curse that name. He had hoped that the future would be full of success, but now he had even less power than he had in the past. He had no other choice but to start over again, but first he was going to seek revenge. He was going kill that Potter and anyone else connect to that name. If his parents are killed as teenagers, there will never be a Harry Potter._

"What we need now, is to get out of this place," said Harry looking around.

"There's a secret passage in my office," said the older Slughorn leading the way to his office, "it leads to the first floor. All the teachers have one in case of emergencies and do believe this qualifies."

"Oh thank you Professor," said Lily.

"Not at all my dear, like I told your son, you always one my favorite students," Slughorn smiled while Lily blushed.

"Hey Potter," Draco shouted, "Tomorrow we go to hating each other."

"I can't wait," Harry shouted back as he climbed into the secret door located behind a painting of Slughorn himself.

The passage was just as dark as the last one. Luckily this time, they had their wands with them to light the way. Soon they got to the end of the passage and climbed out, they where somewhere on the first floor.

"So Hermione," asked Ron, "What did you get from Slughorn?"

"Oh, thanks Ron, I almost forgot." Hermione said briskly. She started searching her pockets for the little bottle.

"Here it is!"

"So what is it?" asked James.

"Um, it's for Remus," Hermione said twirling her hair nervously with her finger.

"Me? Why?"

"Well, while we were sitting back there a while I tried thinking," Hermione started.

"And?"

"I remembered that tonight is a full moon."

Remus face went white in the pale light, "You know?"

"We all do," replied Harry.

"We don't care either," said Neville.

"It's not your fault," said Hermione, "Being a Werewolf doesn't make you a bad person."

"What your werewolf?" Asked Alice.

Remus nodded slowly looking down at the ground.

"You didn't know Alice?" said Lily.

"What you knew?" asked James.

"Well, that was always Sev's theory."

"Snape," James huffed angrily.

"So what does this potion do?" asked Sirius.

"Well it helps Remus control himself," said Hermione.

"When I transform?" Asked Remus.

"Yes, it makes you a harmless wolf instead of a …"

"A monster," Remus answered looking down at the potion bottle, "so do I take now?"

"Yes."

The Marauders watched as Remus slowly drinks the potion. He started coughing really bad afterwards, "It tastes awful."

"Sorry I should have warned of you."

"Its fine," he coughed.

"How do you feel?" asked James.

"Fine."

They walked on in silence for a few minutes.

"How did you found out?" Remus asked breaking the silence.

"About what?" replied Hermione.

"Me being a werewolf, how do you know me?"

"You were our Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor in our third year," answered Neville.

"Really?"

"Wow Moony," said James

"I always knew you would become a teacher," Sirius rolled his eyes.

"You were the best teacher we ever had," said Harry.

"Yea, then Snape wreaked everything," sneered Ron.

"Snape?" said Sirius, "What does he have to do with this?"

"Professor Snape," whispered Hermione.

"Professor Snape?" said James, "How did that prat become a teacher?"

"He teaches Potions," said Hermione.

"Potter, why do you have to be so mean to Severus?" Lily sounded angry but James just ignored her.

"He's still a prat," Ron agreed, "He told everyone that Professor Lupin was Werewolf."

"What?" They shouted.

"But Prof. Dumbledore made him promise not to!" shouted James.

"That little git," added Sirius.

"I'm sure there was a reason why he did it," defended Lily.

"Oh, like because he hated the Marauders and wanted revenge?" said James.

"No, that what is something you would do." Lily's rage was growing.

"Then give me one good reason why he would ruin Moony's life?"

"Well," Lily thought for a moment but came up with nothing, "He didn't ruin Moony's life."

"What?" James shouted, "Of course it did! It lost him his job! You just don't want to admit because perfect Lily can only have perfect friends."

"What does that mean? Lily had stopped walking and had turned to face James.

"Um James…" Remus whispered not wanting to get yelled at.

James just ignored Remus, "You can't stand anything that's not perfect, can you Head Girl?"

"Oh you mean just because I go around pulling pranks and breaking all the rooms, I'm a perfectionist?"

"You just don't know how to have fun. If you just went on a date with me…"

That was the last straw for Lily .

"YOU EGOTISTICAL, INFURIATING, PRAT!"

"WELL YOU ARE JUST A STUBBORN GIRL!"

"IS THAT THE MUST YOU CAN DO? BE CAREFUL POTTER YOU MIGHT USE YOUR WHOLE VOCABUARY IN ONE SENTENCE!"  
Everyone watched in shock at James and Lily went and back and forth.

Their shouting soon caught the attention of someone else.

"Hey!" Avery senior yelled from down the hall, "Halt!"

"Run!" Harry yelled following Hermione up a flight of stairs.

"W can't out run them!" Harry yelled to Hermione who nodded and run in to the Girl's Bathroom on the second floor.

Once they were all in side Hermione closed the door and magically locked it.

"Hello Harry," said a musical voice up above, "It's been while."

They looked up to see two Moaning Myrtles flying above.


	7. In which Lily saves James

Hi guys! Make sure you REVIEW!

I just started another story that I just fell in love with. Don't worry I will finish this one but I would really LOVE IT! If you read and reviewed Beyond Hogwarts Walls. It kind of reminds me of a J/L flick with the pairing, so I think J/L fans would like it. It starts Justin. It's about a group of muggleborns trying to stay free during book seven. I'm really proud of it so check it out SQUEE!

* * *

"Bang!" Something hard hit the door, "Bang!" It hit again.

"Hello Harry," one of the Myrtles flirted while the other one watch.

"Oh hi Myrtle," Harry answered quickly. Everyone rushed to the door and tried to keep it close.

"You haven't visited me for while."

"No, well there hasn't been a lot of time. I have been really busy."

"So, I have heard."

"Myrtle, would you help us?" Harry asked.

"Help you?" Myrtle giggled, "I would do anything to help to."

"Thanks," Harry rushed, "Can you distract the people outside the door for us?"

One of the Myrtles nodded and pulled the other one through the wall. Soon afterwards the banging stopped.

"Ok quick we need to find a way out of here," Harry said releasing his hold on the door.

"Well there no secret passages in here," Sirius replied looking around, "Why did you run into a girl's bathroom anyways?"

"Well," Hermione looked at Harry, "There is a way out."

"Hermione right Harry!" Ron added, "The rockslide caused a hole that leads to Forbidden Forest, remember?"

"But it's to steep. We flew out last time," Harry replied.

"There are rocks, we can climb," Hermione sounded unsure with herself.

"It's that or stay here until the Death eaters get us," Ron agreed.

"But," Harry lowered his voice, "I can't speak Parseltongue anymore."

"What's parseltongue?" Lily asked.

"WHAT?" James shouted, "You can speak to snakes?"

"I used to," Harry admitted, "Long story."

"Well, " Hemrione thought, "Ron, you did it last time. You open it."

"Me?"

"Is there another Ron here?"

"I don't know," Ron walked in front the sink with the snake craved on it. He made a kind of hissing noise but nothing happen.

"GET AWAY FROM HERE YOU STUPID GHOST!" A man shouted from outside. There was another loud "BANG!"

The banging on the door started again and everyone but Ron rushed back to their positions.

"Hurry Ron," Hermione cried and Ron tried again. Nothing happen.

"I can't do it," Ron yelled back. "BANG!"

"Come on Ron," Harry shouted back. "BANG!"

Ron turned back to the sink and closed his eyes. Thinking very hard, he hissed a clear sss.

The sinks started to rise and a hole in the ground was uncovered.

"Quick! Jump!" Harry shouted at them.

Hemione jumped first closely followed by Ron. Everyone else looked to be in to much shock to move.

"Move," Harry shouted at them. The banging was getting worse, they were almost threw the door. "Neville," Harry asked him for help.

Neville nodded and grabbed Alice's hand, "Follow me." Together they jumped followed by an unsure Frank.

"Hurry," Harry called at them again.

Sirius and Remus went next.

"You go next," James said to Lily.

"What? No you go," Lily shouted at him.

"Well you just go!" Harry shouted at them. James jumped.

Lily looked at Harry, "You are coming too, right?"

Harry nodded, "Just go."

Lily leaped down into the hole.

Harry, being the last one, released the hold on the door and jumped. Once free of the excess weight, the door flew opened. But by the time the death eaters opened the door the sinks had replaced themselves leaving behind two very confused Death eaters.

"Where are we?" Alice asked standing up, weird crackling noises came from beneath her shoes. Alice lit her wand and screamed.

"What?" Frank asked.

"B-bones!" Alice cried.

"What?" Lily lit her wand and let out a surprised gasped.

"Sweet," Sirius said looking around.

"You're crazy Padfoot," James shook his head, "Where are we?"

"Um," Ron looked towards Harry.

"The Chamber of Secrets," Harry mumbled unemotionally.

"What?" Remus shouted, "That's not possible. It doesn't exist."

"Well, then you're standing no where," Harry replied looking around.

"What's the Chamber of Secrets?" James asked Remus.

"It was built by Salazar Slytherin himself," he threw an uneasy look at Lily, "to clear the school of muggleborns. I read it in Hogwarts, A History."

"How?" Lily breathed.

"With some kind of monster."

"It was a basilisk, but don't worry, we are perfectly safe," Hermione's eyes got big, "H-harry?"

"Yes?" He looked back at her.

"I-if they are here from the past. Does the mean e-everything is b-back?" she mumbled.

"Shit," Harry whispered.

They were silent while they listened.

"I don't hear anything." Neville said to loudly. They hushed him but it was to late, he voiced echoed.

They all stood perfectly still; somehow they had all sense the danger without words. Out of nowhere, there was a huge splashed.

"Run!" Harry yelled, "If you see yellow eyes, close your eyes."

They ran down a tunnel making lots of noise. They couldn't help, the tunnels were flooded so their feet splashed when they ran.

They stopped a tunnel with a huge hole at the top. The walls were steep.

"We can't climb this!" Hermione cried.

"Come on Hermione," Ron grabbed her hand" and help her start climbing, following her close behind.

"Alice?" Frank asked holding out his hand. She took it and they started climbing together.

Sirius and Remus followed suit, but without the hand holding.

"Go Lily," James told her.

"Why should I go next?"

"Will you two just stop fighting for two seconds?" Harry sounded annoyed. He grabbed Lily's hand and started up, helping her along the way. James followed last.

They were half way up when a strange noise came from the tunnel below.

"Don't look down, keep climbing!" Harry called.

The noise was getting louder and louder.

Suddenly they heard a yelp.

James was knock several feet down, luckily he was able to grab another rock before hitting the ground.

"Something hit me!" He yelled.

Loud hissing erupted in their ears.

"Don't look down! Keep climbing!" Harry called up to the others over the hissing, "I'll handle it!" But before Harry was able to climb down and flash red slid down.

"James, grab my hand!" Lily called to him.

"Don't look down!" Harry warned them again.

"Where are you?" James asked.

Something then hit again Lily's head causing the rock, she was holding on to, to break off from the wall. She free falled a few feet but James grabbed her arm before she hit the floor.

"Are you alright?" Harry called from somewhere up above.

"I'm fine, you keep climbing," Lily told her son.

"Lily grab on to something. I'm slipping." James told her.

Lily grabbed onto a nearby rock. Together they raced to climb up the steep cliff.

Again something slammed into the wall next to Lily, but James grabbed her arm keeping her from falling.

Harry threw a loose rock from up above. It hit something hard nearby where James and Lily were climbing. Harry climbed down and helped them climbed faster

Now out of reach of the snake's head, they quickly climbed to the top. Harry was already at the top when he reached for Lily's hand and pulled her out of the hole.

"I thought I told you to keep climbing," she scolded Harry, but she had a smile on her face. She then turned around and held out a hand to James who was still climbing out of the hole.

* * *

REVIEW! PLEASE! SQUEE!

He almost let go of the rock in surprised and had to grab Lily's to keep from falling. She pulled him up.

"Thanks," he whispered to her.

"It was nothing," she smiled back.


End file.
